An Innocent Kiss
by Genzetsu
Summary: A sweet moment between Sasuke and Naruto when they were kids


Sasuke looked down at the water and stared at his reflection

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

Sasuke looked down at the water and stared at his reflection. The young raven couldn't stand looking at himself, but, for some reason he could not look away from the image that resided in the water. Every time his eyes fell on himself, he grew sick. Instead of seeing the boy he used to be, he only saw a pathetic weakling who couldn't do anything to protect his family from his brother.

Sometimes, when he was spending his free time sitting on the edge of the dock that was only a mile away from the Uchiha compound, he would try to muster up the strength to throw himself into the deeps of the lake. No matter how much he tried, or more like wanted, to end it all, he couldn't.

He sighed sadly, thinking, _God, I'm even to weak to kill myself_. He closed his eyes and a lone tear slid down his pale cheek. As the tear escalated downward, the raven heard the clatter of feet draw closer. Sasuke quickly wiped the tear away as he opened his eyes and glanced in the direction of the noise.

The ones that were making the noise were three boys he knew. They were Shikamaru, Chouji, and the blonde dobe Naruto. Shikamaru was lazily walking by Chouji with his usual bored expression he always wore. Chouji was quite and his hand was buried deep in a bag of potato chips. The blonde was trailing behind slightly. He had the same big, goofy smile as always.

None of the boys seemed to notice the Uchiha at first, but after a few seconds, Naruto's light blue eyes met Sasuke's onyx orbs. For the slightest second, both boys felt a strange warmth that was unfamiliar to either of them. Naruto turned towards the other boys and said something that the Uchiha didn't hear. The others nodded and left the blonde behind and Naruto walked towards the raven and sat down next to him.

There was a long silence before either of them spoke. Sasuke was the one that broke the silence by asking in an emotionless tone, "What are you doing here?"

"You seemed a little lonely, so I decided to come over and keep you company." Replied the blonde.

The raven looked away as he mumbled, "Well, nobody asked you to."

Naruto glared at him, "I know, I was just trying to be nice."

"Don't bother; nothing you could do would make me happy."

"Really? Well, why don't you tell me what would make you happy then."

"You want to know what you can do to make me happy?" asked Sasuke. The blonde nodded and the raven gave him a cold glare as he said, "Bring back my family."

Naruto was silent, which actually surprised the Uchiha. Sasuke studied the other and noticed an expression he had never seen before. There, on the blonde's tanned face, was a look of complete sadness, a sadness that dwarfed his own. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by Naruto, who spoke in almost a whisper, "At leasy you had a family."

"Naruto…"started Sasuke, but again, he was cut off by the blonde.

"At least you knew what it was like to have a mother and father. To have a family that loved and cared for you. I've never known that feeling. I've always been on my own."

Sasuke stared at the blonde. Those blue eyes that were usual feel with happiness, were lacking that emotion. The raven felt his heart ache. He didn't know why, but he felt a growing pain deep in his chest. He tried his best to ignore it, but it was useless.

Naruto looked over at the other boy and saw the pain in his onyx eyes. He gave a soft, sad chuckle, "I guess we have a lot in common don't we?"

The Uchiha nodded, "I guess we do."

"Sasuke, can I give you something?" asked the blonde with a pleading look.

"I guess you can."

Naruto looked every which way before he leaned over and placed a small, innocent kiss on Sasuke's cheek. The Uchiha's cheek turned a deep red as he felt the blonde kiss him. Just as it seemed that he did the act, Naruto pulled away and said, "I know it's not as good as getting your family back, but I hope it does make you feel a little better."

With that, Naruto stood up and ran away with a smile on his face. Sasuke was left flabbergasted. He reached up and placed a hand on the cheek that was kissed. It was warm and he could still feel the presence of the blonde's lips. As he lowered hid hand, something appeared on his face that hadn't for awhile, a small, warm smile.


End file.
